Guilty Innocent Pleasures
by Blythe Flynn
Summary: When an attractive student comes to Remus Lupin for help, will he be able to be professional and courteous, or will he give in to his overwhelming temptation for what he can't have? please READ and REVIEW!
1. The Incredible Itch

**Guilty Pleasures**

****

****

**A.N. **This takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban…

Please, if you even slightly enjoyed this piece, leave a review…**I am trying to reach 200 reviews on a single piece! **Rated for further chapters, language and the past of a main character…

**Premise: **When a 7th year student comes to Lupin for help in his difficult class, does he act cordially and professionally, or does he give in to temptation and fulfil his own desires?

**Disclaimer: **I don't seem to be J.K. Rowling, so clearly I didn't write the original Harry Potter books, therefore I don't own the rights to them…so don't call up your attorney, Rowling! Back off!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Chapter One_

Perhaps it was the speed with which Remus Lupin taught his 7th year Defence Against the Dark Arts class, perhaps it was the subject material, or perhaps it was the fact that she'd always had problems comprehending the class, but no matter what the reason was, Nell Everett's mind was clearly not on the task at hand. Her mind was more content to float through purple clouds and metal flowers, however unrealistic, then to focus on an irritating classroom. But her little reverie was broken when her partner hit her directly with a full-body-itching curse that she was expected to block and her entire form was thrown into convulsions from the…discomfort as it was called in the textbook.

"Enough of this…mind wandering, Nell. Focus on the situation. You got yourself into this predicament, you can get yourself out." Lupin's voice broke out of the scattered whispers and giggles. Nell quickly muttered the counter-curse and sat back down in her seat, begging silently for the class to end soon.

When at last the class ended, she gathered her textbook, quills and parchment and looked frantically for an exit, despite the fact that she had left the class many times before, her senses were muddled. Running her bony, pale hand through her cropped dark brown hair, she walked past Lupin's desk as inconspicuously as she could in an effort to simply make herself invisible. As usual in life, her attempts were fruitless. Lupin reached out and took her over to the side of his desk, saying,

"I've noticed that over the past couple months you've been getting, well Nell, to be quite honest with you, progressively worse. Are you having problems with the material?" Nell's pale, gaping, vacant blue eyes showed her disinterest in the topic of conversation.

"How about in your life?" He made a bad decision by trying to pry deeper.

"Fuck off, bastard. It's none of your business." She wrenched her arm free from his grip and stormed off. One could practically see the steam floating out of her reddened ears.

_'How dare that prick try to weasel his way into my already twisted mind? What does he want me to tell him??? "Oh yeah, my life has been hell since my mum left. Yeah, dad would fuck me in my own bed until I bled…and secretly, I always enjoyed it." Is that what waspy little Lupin wants to hear?' _

Nell made her way to the Great Hall where a sniffling little house elf called Wanda brought her some nirvale tea (with lemongrass) to calm her raging temper. Slowly sipping her tea, Nell surveyed the room to see that she was alone, and upon satisfactory comeback information, she pulled a large safety pin out of one of the deep black pockets of her robes and slowly dragged the tip along the inside of her arm. Blood welled up along the single raw line, and to hold the skin together, Nell cinched the flesh together with the safety pin. Her disease became her antidote. She quickly swallowed the last of her tea and walked alone back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. She felt incredibly stupid. _'How the hell did I get into Ravenclaw if I can't even pass an easy class like Defence Against the Dark Arts?' _

She delivered the password (Lux et Veritas) to the armour-clad knight guarding the Ravenclaw dormitory and trudged up to her bed, carelessly discarding her school things on the trunk by the foot of her bed. She moved to sleep off the day's embarrassments, but sleep was driven out of her mind when she saw the ornately handwritten note lying disjointedly on her pillow. It was Lupin's ornate handwriting.

_'Nell,_

_I know you think I'm just a weak bastard who will give up on you just like all the other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, but there you have me wrong. I am not a quitter nor an abandoner. And I do not take shit from my students. You can't go through life treating people like that. Since I sincerely doubt that you actually WANT to fail my class (or go to detention for the rest of the time you continue to fail) so I am telling you that you WILL come to my office at __11:30PM__ every weeknight until your grades are up to standards. Since I know you value your precious pride, I won't tell any of the other teachers or even Dumbledore about our arrangement. Do not skip out on this, Nell. You deserve to prove to yourself that you can succeed. I'll expect you to be in my office at __11:30__ sharp to begin your tutoring. Sharp._

_-Remus Lupin'_

Nell debated in her mind whether to do as he asked or not. On one hand, she could swallow her pride and go to his silly classroom, or she could skip out and avoid Lupin for the rest of her stay at Hogwarts. Though neither choice was easy, she made her decision and pulled on her black and grey argyle socks.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A.N. Dum, dum dum! What will Nell's choice be??? How is the story going so far???? Please leave a review and tell me!


	2. The Grand Seduction

**Guilty Pleasures**

****

**A.N.**Ok, sorry for the long wait, I've been focusing on my newer story, 'Phobic' (an angsty/ romantic Angelina/Fred story…) check it out while you're lurking on my work, why don't you! And don't forget to leave a review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…Zippo. Zilch. Nada. Oh, right, except for Nell Everett and her little part in Lupin's…fascination.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapter two**

Walking cautiously down the abandoned corridor leading Remus Lupin's office, Nell retraced her thoughts, going over in her mind exactly **why** she was actually giving up her pride and getting help from him. No answers arrived at her train of thought's door, only confusion.

Knocking half timidly, half forcefully on Lupin's door, Nell waited for it to be unlocked.

"You're late." Lupin's voice spoke quietly as he opened the door for his pupil to step in.

"No, I'm not. Your clock must be fast, because I am never late. If I'm late, it's because I'm dead." Nell spoke out to her teacher with daring bravery. Either that, or stupidity.

"The next time you take that tone with me is the day your life becomes miserable forever. I have a bad side. Don't go looking for it. You don't want to know." Remus Lupin had never spoken that way around a student before. Perhaps around his Marauder friends, but never to someone…under his control. "Now let's begin with your approach to defence against the dark arts…." Already Nell could sense his droning making attempts to infiltrate her brain. It wouldn't work. As Lupin's words became slower, duller and still more persistent, Nell's mind began to shut down, loathing her teacher more with every word he said. But then an idea sprouted inside of her. Slowly it grew into a plan, a formula. '_If Lupin prides himself so on being strong and invincible, surely it's time he got taken down a notch. Take him back down to humanity. But the only question now is how to go about it…How to make this a grand seduction. Precisely. A seduction.' _

Nell started slowly, moving her body into a more suggestive position and simply stared, watching Lupin's every movement, every breath, every blink of an eye.

Repeatedly she claimed to misunderstand every concept, and asked him timidly to go over it just one more time, and foolishly, blindly, he complied every time. Nell made it a point to move her lips as sensually as she could without seeming like a bad B-rated muggle movie, waving her tongue around wildly.

"Nell, are you beginning to understand?" Lupin asked regularly throughout his steady flow of knowledge insertion.

_'Damn,' _he thought, _'I just can't seem to get through to her. She is trying to be unreachable. Impenetrable. And yet something in those gaping blue eyes just yearns to be touched. Understood. God, why must she look at me like that. She doesn't know or understand how a simple glance can send nerve clusters into advance position. No, Remus. Don't even consider it. She's your pupil, fuck it. Not your concubine.'_

At one point he stopped talking about blocking techniques and looked directly into Nell's eyes before continuing. _'It's beginning.' _She mused to herself, _'over time I will have this 'strong man' broken in my grasp. He ought to know better than to pry into personal lives. He doesn't want to find what's lurking in my mind or in my past. He is going to pay.' _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_A.N._ so…….tell me what you thought! Was it corny? Sorry that it was so short, it is 1:23 AM…I am like a zombie. REVIEW ME! I am a freak who needs reviews to survive!!! :o)


	3. The Proper Stance

**_Guilty Innocent Pleasures_**

**__**

**Author's Note: **Here I am, back on the laptop trying to dream up another chapter…but all I can think about is how much I dislike the title of this story…any ideas anyone? The best idea will get recognition and praise in a future author's note! Or perhaps I can arrange a cameo appearance for the person who submits the best idea in a future chapter or story! Anyways, review with your ideas and comments on this piece!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters…except for Nell! I don't own Harry Potter anything!!! :o)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Chapter Three_

Dinner. Nell sat at the Ravenclaw table, overlooking the 'food' set out in front of her.

'_Disgusting. Why I even bother to come to meals is beyond me.' _She thought condescendingly. But then something out of the corner of her eye jumped out at her, screaming for her undivided attention. Lupin was staring. Right. At. Her. Nell stealthy kept her eye on his gaze, transfixed by her speed in reeling him in.

_'This is going to be easier than I thought. Unless he's wise to my game and is playing it right back to me…well tough beans for him, I never break.' _Nell then looked Remus directly in the eye, to let him know that she noticed his fascination…and quickly her proper, professional teacher looked away. But she knew it would only be a matter of time until he was doing more than just looking at her.

Eleven thirty loomed over Nell's head as she prepared herself for her…tutoring. First she washed out her cropped, boyish hair with blackened-berry hair tonic (for the sensual scent) and then she proceeded to dress her self in a slightly more provocative sense, but at the same time she purposefully chose clothes that portrayed a impression of looking innocent…virginal if you will. It took her a little longer than usual to get herself ready, so she was actually running late. An unprecedented feat for her. She then walked silently down to Lupin's office, her gaping eyes noting every step, every portrait, every moment of her passage. And then she knocked.

"I was beginning to wonder whether you would show up or not," began Lupin in a serious yet coy voice, "Now where would you like to get started?" He was leaving the ball in Nell's court. _'Silly move for a man of his…intelligence.'_

"Could we perhaps start with the physical stance of blocking a hex?" She was twisting his manly nature so tightly, he was ready to break.

"'hem- erm, yes. Of course." Both parties stood waiting for the other to do something. Say something. Break this awkward moment that Nell was clearly using to her advantage.

_'That little vixen. She knows her game well. So well in fact that I almost wouldn't mind letting HER teach me for a bit…but damn it, I'm supposed to be her teacher, and what's worse, nobody else knows about these tutoring meetings and should anything get out it would send me straight to Azkaban to join Sirius.'_

"Professor? Are you going to show me or not?" Nell broke his train of thought with her flirtatious question.

"Yes. Sorry, just off in…dreamland." He then stood as one ought to when a dark wizard would attack. But conveniently enough, Nell just couldn't grasp the concept.

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong!" Lupin's frustration mounted as, for the fifth time, Nell stood crookedly in her defence stance.

"Here, I'm go to show you one last time," he said as he moved towards her to physically help her into the proper posture. Remus Lupin took hold of her shoulders and as he did, Nell felt his body tighten as his hands touched her cool skin. It sent electrical-like shocks through Lupin's body as he quickly jolted away, leaving her shoulders vacant.

"That's enough for today Nell. I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late this time. Erm, goodnight." In a fluster, Remus closed the door on her face as he began to pace anxiously across his office.

_'Yes. No. Yes. No. To give in to pride or lust? Yes. No. Yes….NO!...but maybe yes.' _His thoughts conflicted against each other, each one more confusing with the last.

As Nell walked contentedly through the corridors to the third floor dormitory, she thought gleefully:

_'He is mine.'_


	4. The Confrontation

**_Guilty Innocent Pleasures (hopefully will be renamed soon…)_**

**__**

**Author's note: **I hope that soon more than 17 reviews will be seen on this piece…it's really quite depressing how few reviews I get on most pieces…oh well, I won't let you all watch me wallow in my misery…I'll just get on to the frigging story. Oh, and I'm thinking of changing the title to 'Bitten' which one sounds more gripping and interesting? Let me know via, oh let's say 1,000 reviews!

**Disclaimer: **please, should you feel the need, by all means, sue me for all I'm worth. All $2.76 of me…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapter Four- Confrontation**

****

****

****

****

****

****

"Wake up!" Nell's shoulders were being violently shaken as a blond head loomed over her own.

"Wake up, Nell Everett!! I may be your fellow classmate, but I am still a prefect! Wake up!" The groggy Nell glanced at her clock. It was 5:30…AM. Retaliating to being brutally thrust from a decent dream, Nell briskly sat up and shoved the hovering prefect off of her bunk.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Penelope Clearwater?!?! This isn't your bunk, it's not even 6:00 yet, there is no fire, missing limbs or anything else I should be concerned about, so why the hell have you so fucking rudely woken me up?!?!? Huh, what bitch, speak!"

Penelope then took her time, calmly and as prefect-y as she possibly could. Her voice rang out in a quiet way, chilling even the subconscious of Nell.

"I know what you're doing at night." The very notion of being discovered shook Nell more awake than Penelope's job had done.

"I don't know where you're going, I don't know why you're going and I don't know who you're going with. But rest assured that I will find out. I have my sources. And also know that I will be going directly to Dumbledore with my information. No stops, and it will be a one way ticket out of here for you, Miss Everett. Are we quite clear?" Conflicted as to whether to tell her about what Lupin was doing to her (and get Remus sacked) or whether to keep it her own dirty secret (and get Remus **IN** the sack) Nell simply looked into Penelope's distinctly arrogant eyes and said, "I'll be thinking of you as I take a shit."

"Today we will be learning hands-on how to get rid of a Boggart." Remus Lupin's strong voice was heard over the din of gossip in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom as he proceeded to line up the students in a somewhat straggled row.

"Now, the Boggart will take the form of whatever it is you fear the most. The remedy for such a beast is to quickly say 'Riddikulus! As you point your wand at the Boggart, and while you do this, you must think of a way to make the thing you fear into something humorous. Something you can laugh at. When the person in front of you is finished, quickly begin your process of turning and item of terror into an item of humour. The conflicting fears and hilarity will cause the Boggart to become confused, and then we will have finished him off! Percy Weasley, you first."

Percy stepped up to the chest in all of his head-boy glory and as soon as Lupin opened the door, two laughing heads (vaguely resembling those of his younger twin brothers) began cackling viciously at him. In a tremor, Percy's lips quivered the word "R-Riddikulus!" and the Boggart morphed into a vision of a bat thumping his brothers on the head. Only Penelope and himself laughed at the transformation.

"Very good, Percy, ok, Roger Davies, you next." Lupin's appraisal improved the moral of his students.

Quickly, the Boggart shifted forms from two smashed heads into a floating mirror, shattered and sharp. Boldly, and with seemingly no qualms, Roger brushed the mirror off with the incantation and nobody bothered to ask any questions.

"Ok, Penelope Clearwater, you're up now."

Penelope's Boggart took the shape of a bloody ball gown, (much like one in the muggle movie, 'Carrie') which, after a few tries at the spell, turned into the Bloody Baron wearing it, making it far more frightening than expected.

"Perhaps let's let someone else have a go. Nell Everett, it's your turn." Lupin deliberately avoided Nell's eyes as he spoke.

The Boggart transformed from the Bloody Baron ready for the Yule Ball into a simple bed. Wrought iron framework and a fresh, crisp mattress. Nothing worth any fear.

"Riddikulus!" Nell's voice shouted venomously at the bedframe. Nothing happened.

"Riddikulus!" Once again, the spell had no change on the Boggart.

"RIDDIKULUS!" finally, in a burst of metallic smoke, the Boggart vanished.

"Well done, all of you. Sorry that some of you didn't get a chance…you all did so well that now I'll have to procure another Boggart for my other classes. I hadn't prepared for that. Or for any other lesson plans for that matter. Oh well, you may all be dismissed early…study hard, I want a two foot parchment on the qualities and merits of the Riddikulus spell. That will be all." With a wave of his pale hand, Lupin released his students into the corridors. As Nell walked through the doorframe, Penelope, who was walking in front of her turned her icy shoulder and mouthed directly into Nell's mind: _'I'm watching you.' _

Bypassing the Ravenclaw dormitories, Nell made her pissed off way to the Great Hall. She had decided to actually partake in the midday meal rather than starve herself to oblivion. As students began to filter in, and noise began to infect every corner of the Great Hall. A few owls trickled through to their destinations (the ones too slow to reach the breakfast rush) and one tawny brown one (a rental) dropped a thin envelope onto Nell's lap.

As she carelessly tore open the envelope, lightweight parchment fell into her plate. Dusting the crumbs off of her letter, Nell silently read the note. Her already large eyes widened as she read its contents. Before risking anyone knowing its information, Nell stuffed the letter back into its envelope and shoved it between the pages of her Arithmancy textbook. Then, without another thought, she quickly walked to the third floor. To the dormitories. Nell couldn't jeopardize herself with the release of such personal details. She couldn't.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Author's Note: So…who wants another chappie??? You gotta review to get the goods! Sorry that there wasn't much Nell/Lupin action…just wait…perhaps the bitch in her will come back…


	5. The Hideous Past

**_Guilty innocent Pleasures_**

**Author's Note: **Well, are you all ready for chapter five? I have a whole huge plot all worked out for this story (and its sequel!) When the whole Lupin/Nell thing is over, I will give you all a choice: continuation under a different title or a sequel…and, if I get over 200 reviews (now my goal is 1000!) I can arrange for a cameo appearance by a faithful reviewer! So get reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the original characters by J.K. Rowling…

_Chapter Five- That Hideous Past_

Nell unfurled her fists clutching the putrid letter as she sat by her bedside trunk, seething and shaming herself at the bitter details.

_'Dear Nell,_

_Well, it's been a while since I last saw you…how I've missed you and our little games. Have you missed them too? You always played so well. Your pretty little body is so limber. I hope you haven't been frolicking with any of the locals. The British can really be vile. Not like us Welsh folk, eh Nellie? Well, I just thought I'd drop you a few words to let you know I was…thinking about you. I was thinking about coming about round Christmas time to get a few nights in. You were just going to stay there anyways…you might as well have some of my…company. But I may not be able to because I have a lot of work piling up. Life in the Herbal Ailments Pharmacy can be tedious and buzzing…so I am not entirely sure of how much time I'll have. So many cases of Holly Herpes always break out around that time of year. And you know that I'd never give up the chance to finger some supple skin. _

_I'll write again later._

_-Dad'_

Nell shuddered as she folded the letter and shoved it back into the folds of her robes as she lay on her bed, contemplating the horror of the chance of her deranged father coming to stay with her for a period of time. He had his way with her in the summer, wasn't that enough for him? Sometimes three times a day he'd violate her in her own bedroom, and even that wasn't enough to slake his incestuous thirst.

_'That abhorrent snake.__ He makes me sick enough to retch up my vital organs.' _Nell could feel her stomach churning by merely thinking about her summer…family activities. Quickly, as her innards warned her of sudden and instant emptying process, she ran to the bathroom and hung her head over the toilet bowl.

As Nell made her queasy way back into her bedroom, she fumbled around for the letter to dispose of in the same fashion as her vomit. But something prevented her from doing so. Her father's fetid, furtive letter was not in her robes. Not in her trunk. Not in her room.

She hadn't been gone in the bathroom long enough for someone to actually steal in, find the letter and snatch it, and besides, wouldn't she have heard the culprit entering? Damn the security in these dormitories.

Nell's every footstep was closely followed by a particularly nosy set of prefects all through Herbology. Every word she said was scrutinized. Penelope continuously pretended to hide behind her mass of blonde curls when Nell became aware of this negative attention directed at her…Nell's eyes burned into her classmate's mind, trying to read her meddlesome little thoughts, trying to see if by a glance, by an expression, that perhaps her dormmate had nicked the note from her paternal unit. But, like one of those muggle 'Magic Eight Balls,' all signs pointed to 'answer foggy, try again.'

"Miss Everett, perhaps you could tell me the healing properties of Daldeous Formalgie, since you seem so deep in thought on the subject." Madame Sprout's voice broke Nell's silent reverie in theory.

"They allow the victim of the Memory Jumbling Hex to clear their thoughts and sometimes it brings the person to realization of their situation." As if on cue, Nell's answer arrived. Formulated, systematic. Robotic.

_'My circumstances here are so frustrating. It's time to step it up a notch with Lupin. Just wait until tonight…'_

Eleven thirty creeped up upon Lupin before he was ready for the night's…lesson. Shocking even himself, Remus dabbed himself with pheromones (alright, so it was just some muggle cologne) and awaited Nell's imminent arrival in great anticipation.

_'What are you doing to yourself, Remus? Are you trying to impress her? We can't have this, can't have this!' _Lupin vigorously tried to dull the scent of his fragrance in an attempt to calm the nerves that he refused to acknowledge. Refused to accept.

Nell's bony fist knocked in what seemed a magnetic way to Lupin. As he unlocked the door he began to notice everything about her like he hadn't seen in the classroom. Her pale, porcelain skin, her cavernous eyes, her fragile frame. Suddenly everything about her appeared to long to be touched.

Composing himself, Lupin's voice cracked out his words. "Good, erm, good evening, Miss- Nell."

Nell's response came like a siren's call, "Good evening, Remus." Using his first name was like an invitation for seduction. Without a further word, Lupin strode across the room, both more nervous and more confident than he had been ever before.

Nell could see him striding towards her and she too moved in. _'I've got you now, Mr. Confident.' _Her thoughts were interrupted though, by a swift, urgent kiss that Lupin placed on her accepting lips… _'Nell, promise yourself not to feel…'_

Author's Note: So, what do you think??? Is the seduction working out well??? Please review! **I won't update till I get at least five more reviews and right now I'm at 24…so REVIEW!**


	6. The Night's Delights

**_Guilty Innocent Pleasures_**

**__**

**Author's Note: **Well, I believe I got my requested five reviews…I ought to ask for more, perhaps I would get more reviews! As you all probably know, I have this insane goal to reach **1000 reviews!** I knew I was nuts…but still, I hope to achieve that objective…life's all bungled up, but I'd still like to find SOME form of meaning in reviews…how pathetic can I get?

Thank you SO much to all of my faithful reviewers, especially those who have stuck with this story right from the beginning…it's for all you guys that I keep on writing. Also, thanks a huge heap to **Steel**, who keeps my inspiration flowing…this chappie is for you! (So you'd damn well better review it!)

NOTE: This chapter is a little more…explicit than the others…not in a gross way, but I you hate all references to sex, even slight ones, don't read it…To the rest of you, don't fret, it's nothing dirty…

**Disclaimer: **I always try to think of something imaginative to say in the disclaimer, but I am always left with the same notion: I don't own anything you recognize! But I do hope you're all starting to feel in tune with Nell…oh, I'll just cut to the chase! On with chapter six!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus Lupin's sudden act of…inspiration shocked Nell from the tips of her toes all the way up to her scalp. A high voltage power surge coursed through the veins of both parties as their tongues rapidly became intertwined with the other's.

It was Nell who broke the electrical current with two words: "why me?"

Her professor's eyes opened suddenly at her breach of action. "Why you?" Nell's eyes searched his for an answer.

"Because. Something about you resembled a wounded bird. Frail, stubborn, and wanting more than anything simply to be touched. And so I tried to, to-"

Nell saw this as an opportunity to bring him back under her spell. _'let's close this closest distance between two objects' _She thought to herself as she pulled Lupin towards her again, kissing him hard, full on the mouth, before moving to his eyelids, his forehead, his ears and his neck. A groan rumbled out of her professor as he felt the delight rising from below.

_'"Moony, you old fool, back to your old tricks…naughty boy." That's just what Prongs or Padfoot would say…maybe even Pettigrew would agree. I am being naughty. More than naughty, this qualifies as criminal activity! Should it leak out what I'm doing to- Well, Azkaban would become a little home away from home. I promised Dumbledore that I would be extra conservative, what with the fact that I--' _Remus' train of thought was derailed as Nell slid her dainty, fragile fingers along the nape of his neck, sending nerves everywhere to stand on end.

_'I can't indulge myself like this to perverse little fantasies! She's what, sixteen? Seventeen at most! Remus, you sick, sick, sick, bastard! What are you doing?'_ at that moment Nell pushed her hand lower and lower on his back until his whole body shuddered in arousal. _'Oh yeah, I was about to corrupt the maidenhood of my most exciting student.' _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was 1:30 in the morning when Nell finally made her way back up to the third floor. She whispered quickly to the armor-clad knight guarding the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories "Utero Fetuos" and stepped into the common room. Slowly she crept up to her bedroom and closed the door as noiselessly as she could.

Pulling a leather bound book out of her trunk, she began to describe the night's… activities.

_'Professor Lupin is actually much better than I thought he would be…for a teacher, he has some skill! He probably thought I was a virgin before tonight, by the way I squealed in delight…poor fool, I almost hate to tear out his heart. But I did promise that he would pay for trying to pry into business that isn't his to delve in to. Stupid git. Oh well, perhaps tomorrow he'll be able to go for a little longer. He actually said to me afterwards 'It's not the quantity, but the quality!' Is that not a riot??? I can't wait to see how far I can twist him till he breaks.' _

As Nell closed her book and drew back the duvet on her bed, a small, hastily written note lay beside her pillow.

_'I know what you're doing with him.'_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Author's Note: Sorry about how short that one was…I might be posting up another chapter today…**IF I get seven more reviews**! I've decided seven is a better number than five…so if you want more of this story, you HAVE TO REVIEW! __


	7. The Floo Connection

**_Guilty Innocent Pleasures_**

**__**

**Author's Note: **Well, as far as I know, I got my seven reviews…thanks a zillion to whoever gave them to me! I really appreciate it!

Huge thanks need to go out to:

Steelsings

Dinerdude

Suzaku's Rose

Kathy

Bethy

Ssj2Lizzie

Chicklahoma

Tomato-can

Langdon Blue

This Time Imperfect

And anyone else who ever reviewed this piece…if I forgot your name, I am sorry, but my memory is about as good as, well…about as good as something that forgets all the time.

**I AM AIMING FOR OVER A THOUSAND REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!!**

Oh, this chappie has some more…passion.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah…I don't own the whole shtick, only parts of it. Happy? HAPPY?!?!?!

****

**_Chapter Seven- The Floo Connection_**

****

****

"Fuck." Nell said aloud to the emptiness of her dimly lit room. That note was going to keep from her what little time left she had for sleep after her…services.

'_What little bugger is doing this?'_ She thought in her anger, her frustration, and her fear. _'Some sick bitch is taking my things and leaving other things that should just stay away! Who knows? How did they find out? I covered my tail so well!' _As Nell closed her pale eyelids, her thoughts drifted to her teacher. Slowly, Nell discarded her jeans and black shirt and stepped into her flannel pyjamas. Crawling into her sterile looking white duvet, she basked in the warm glow of her own devious scheming.

_'I didn't think I'd snatch him up so quickly…damn, it's almost going too fast. But still, it's nice to get laid and…with a teacher and his bigger-…never mind.' _Unwillingly, though without argument, Nell slowly drifted off into a thin sleep.

Somehow, with great loathing, Nell managed to drag herself down to the Great Hall for a warm breakfast of oatmeal and mango juice. Robotically, she placed each bite in her mouth and was able to swallow when she focused hard enough. Before long, owls began swooping in upon the students, delivering candy from the doting grandmothers, howlers from the irritated parents and letters from friends, family, acquaintances and everyone in between. Two notes were dropped on Nell's lap (well, one fell beside her grey, glue-like oatmeal) and without even reading their contents, she walked decisively to the Ravenclaw dormitories, hoping that her more inconspicuous exit would allay any perpetrators from prying into her mail this time.

Opening the first one as one would a time-bomb, Nell read its contents.

_'Nell,_

_Last night was…amazing. I never thought I'd feel this way towards a student. I probably shouldn't have done what I did, but since it's too late to go back, I want to make it up to you. Will you still come by my office at __11:30_

_Sincerely,_

_Remus'_

He had signed it with his first name. Remus.

Breathing a sigh mixed of relief and excitement, Nell proceeded to read her second letter.

_'Nell, you whore._

_I just got word that you've been with someone at school. I want names Nell, and I want them now. You are mine, do you understand, bitch? What you can give is for me. Only me. You just watch yourself. I'll be in correspondence with your headmaster should you continue your behaviour, and don't you dare doubt me for a moment that I won't tell him about your slutty tendencies. Whores like you should be locked up. _

_-Dad'_

Nell's breathing became shallow and weak as she painfully closed the scorching parchment and placed it back in its envelope. She then put the note inside her pillowcase.

_'Only a psychopath would search my room this thoroughly to find it.'_ But Remus' note didn't get the same treatment. It was almost as though Nell treasured that letter. She treasured it so much she couldn't even keep it.

Walking down to the Ravenclaw common room, Nell seated herself in a crimson armchair and cast the letter into the flames in the stone fireplace. Proof of her father's sick little games was one thing. Proof of her own little games was another.

At the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Nell walked up to Lupin's desk to verbally reply to his owl.

"Professer Lupin, I will be there at the regular time, just like you asked…will we be…studying the same topic?"

Lupin replied to her question with a mere grin as he turned back to marking papers on Kelpies. With a certain sort of conviction, Nell practically floated back to her desk…she floated on the mere thought of her own deviousness and seduction skills.

At 11:15 the corridors were dark as Nell sauntered down to Lupin's office. But before she could reach her desired destination, a slender hand grabbed her shoulder.

"You thought I was kidding, didn't you, when I said to watch your back, Miss Everett?" Penelope's voice took on an icy tone as she tried to control her fellow house-mate.

"What, can't I go and get a fucking glass of juice?" Nell's mind raced for a better excuse…but failed. Reluctantly, Penelope eased up her death-grip and watched Nell's pale back fade away into the hallway.

"I'm watching you, Nell Everett. You can't lie forever."

Knocking quietly and timidly on Lupin's office door, so as not to draw any more unnecessary attention to herself, Nell waited impatiently for it to open.

In a fluid motion, Remus unlocked the latch between the two aficionados and Nell swept in, closing the door behind her back, nearly slamming it, as she thrust herself upon Remus with such force and zeal that neither had the time or sense to say even a fragment of a word. Impassioned, her blazing professor returned her fervour with heated, urgent fondling and kisses.

Clearing his desk of all the papers and trinkets collected over the year, Remus lifted his colt onto its surface and undressed her more quickly than he'd ever stripped a girl before. With critical movements, he covered his student with his own flesh…over and over again.

Lying on the wooden desk in the afterglow of their shared ardour, Nell's thoughts took over her emotions. _'Nell, no matter how good he it, no matter how much you want to feel something, don't. Otherwise he'll be able to hurt you. Just like daddy.' _As though he could sense her insecurity, Remus stroked Nell's cheek as he spoke, "You're a very unique girl, Nell Everett."

"You have to say that because you're my teacher."

"Actually, I shouldn't say that _because _I'm your teacher."

Nell felt that in this state it would be a good time to tell him about Penelope's insistent snooping.

"Professor, somebody knows that I'm…up to something. I won't be able to escape from my dormitory without discovery."

"Nell, I've already thought over the matter. I've managed to rig the Floo Network to include our fireplaces…just say the word and you're there. I won't have you getting in trouble for our…trouble."

Her nerves eased, Nell simply smiled at her sex toy and graced his lips with a tender kiss.

"I'll be back for more."

She used their new transportation form to get back to her dormitory and walked up to her bed.

_'Dear girl, how will you sleep tonight? He gets better with practice, eh?' _Lying her tired head down on her pillow, she thrust her hand into the case to find her father's letter to read over again. But like a phantom sneaking in and stealing her correspondences, the letter was nowhere to be found. Gone. Just like before.

Author's Note: So….how's it going? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 8 more reviews and THEN I'll post chapter eight!


	8. The Misconception

**_Guilty Innocent Pleasures_**

**__**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, my patient followers…it's been a very depressing week, and it's hard to write a story about a student/teacher affair when you're suffering through a bout of depression…but I think I'm beginning to come out of it, so I will now attempt to write a chapter…thank you all for the reviews, I would list you all by name, but if I did that, it would probably distract me from the plot…which needs to be unravelled.

Ok, I know I have a heck of a lot of loose ends that are dangling in your faces, leaving questions unanswered and such, and I will TRY to answer some of them for you in the near future, the thing is, I have this addiction to letting my readers hang off of cliffs for conclusions, so perhaps if you were all to BEG for some answers I might oblige…but you've got to tell me what you want to know, so REVIEW! Thanks…

**Disclaimer: **JKR did not die and leave me the rights to her work…so kindly bugger off.

**Chapter Eight: The Misconception**

The morning creeped up on Nell without warning, sending the sun's orange warmth through her eyelids, telling her that it was day again. Yawning, Nell stretched herself out along the length of her bed and began to wearily dress herself. _'Today,' _she promised herself, _'today I will try to end this thing with Lupin. I can't keep doing this to him, like Daddy did to me, it's just going to become a cycle. And I can't afford to continue this, because…because I'm starting to feel something. Not love, love is just an illusion, but more of a…a trust. And that can't be happening to me. Today I won't fall into my own trappings.'_

Double Potions with the Gryffindors hit Nell like a tonne of bricks. Paired with Oliver Wood, they attempted to put together a Draught of Living Death potion, but proceeded to create something much more putrid- the Foul Bowel Smell Sensitivity Potion- causing their senses of smell to heighten dangerously (Nell could actually smell the oxygen content in the air…need I say more?) Oliver quickly asked the greasy Professor Snape if he could be excused to see if Madame Pomfrey had any quick remedies, since he didn't want to jeopardize the upcoming Quidditch game. After deducting five points from Gryffindor, Snape grunted his consent.

Without her Potions partner, Nell stood dumbly, looking around the dungeon for something to busy herself with, lest Severus Snape subtract any points from Ravenclaw.

Looking over her shoulder, Nell's eyes came across the blonde, reddening head of Penelope Clearwater, hovering over her shared cauldron with Percy Weasley, her boyfriend. Leaning in to hearing range, Nell made a covert attempt to eavesdrop on their-no doubt- personal conversation.

"But Peeeercy, why haven't you told me about _her _yet?" Penelope's whiney, prefect-y voice caught Nell's eardrums.

"I've told you before, Penelope, I don't know who you're talking about. But I ought to know, I am head boy, after all." Percy's hushed head-boyish words also entered hearing span.

"Yes you do, you just won't tell me." Nell could practically hear the pout in the girl's voice as she spoke.

"It's Nell, isn't it?" _'So THAT was it! Penelope thought I had been screwing around with Percy, her precious little boyfriend! As if I would let that git lay a hand on me! This is simply too funny…I hope Percy doesn't tell her, I love to keep a bimbo in agony!' _

__Nell shifted her attention back to her smouldering cauldron as she watched the two love-pigeons battle out the dirty details from the corner of her eye.

That evening, as dinner came to an end, Nell felt extremely proud of herself. Not once during the day had she dwelled on her activities with Professor Lupin. Until she looked over at him from across the hall. That was when Remus shot her the most intense look she had ever received. It was one of those 'I need you now' type of stares.

_'Breathe, Nell, just breathe.' _

As the lights in the Ravenclaw dormitories dimmed, signifying that all had gone to bed, Nell crept down to the common room, to the fireplace.

"Lupin's Office" she whispered hoarsely into the flames as she was quickly transported to Remus' room.

"I have been waiting, and waiting and waiting all day for right now. This moment. The second you arrive, because it is the sweetest instant of my day. Tonight, let's not let ourselves get too…carried away, for I fear if you do that same magic you did last night, I will never fully recover. Let's try to just…talk tonight." Lupin's restraint was clear as he spoke the words through clenched teeth. _'Keep it together, Moony, try to keep your hands off of her body for one night.' _

"Actually, I would prefer it if we simply didn't say anything. Let's just sit here, look out your window at the sky and bask in the warmth of the night." Nell moved over to the sill to gaze above. As Remus moved to join her and look out at the heavens, it was as though each individual star had been placed there solely for them. For the night.

As time ticked by, Nell felt the urge to sleep. Sleep in her own bed, sleep for perhaps longer than a mere three hours as usual these days. In an innocent comment, Nell said to Remus before she went back to the dormitories, "Look at the moon, Remus, it's almost full."

A.N. SO, how was this chapter??? Dum, dum, dum…review to find out more!!! ____


	9. The Illumination

**_Guilty Innocent Pleasures – Chapter Nine_**

****

**Author's Note: **Yes! I have finally decided to update! It's been a very, very, very long wait, I know, and I probably should be working on my three projects all due at the end of October, but this is so much more entertaining!

Oh, to those on 'godawful'….find your own Mary-Sues…don't dwell on a messed up character to find some flame-fodder.

**Disclaimer:** Nell is mine…

Chapter Nine- The Confrontation

The morning rose clear and calm as the fog lifted around Hogwarts. Nell sat in Herbology and almost managed to keep her head free of distraction as comments swarmed around her, but thinking of Penelope made her snort out loud. _'stupid git'_ she thought to herself _'how gullible can she possibly get?' _The prefect in mind breezily walked into the Herbology greenhouse and strode haughtily over to Madame Sprout. Stooping down, Penelope mumbled something to the professor.

"Nell, Penelope needs you to go with her up to the astronomy tower. You are excused from the rest of the class. For homework, please write me eight inches on the properties of wolfsbane." Madame Sprout waved her podgy hand in the direction of the exit as she spoke, and Nell followed Penelope out the door with a permanent grin on her face.

The Ravenclaw girls walked in silence up to the castle until they neared the entrance. "I know everything about you and Percy. He confessed it all. The play-by-plays weren't mentioned, but I could tell by the way he denied your involvement that he knew more about you than your doctor. And to think, you actually believed that I wouldn't find out about this kinky business in Hogsmead?"

Nell could barely contain her laughter as Penelope brought up random things to try and incriminate her. _'Hogsmead?!?!?__ What is that fool thinking?'_ But rather than say anything out loud, Nell simply smiled gleefully and walked into the castle.

"Now that doesn't explain why you need to meet me in the astronomy tower, Penelope. What is going on with that little detail?"

"Since I am a prefect, and Percy is head boy, I have arranged a little meeting for the three of us up there to discuss some things."

_'Oh. My. Gosh. That is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard!' _Nell stifled a guffaw as she followed Penelope up to the astronomy tower where Percy waited, looking oddly bewildered.

Once the three of them were all within 'range,' Penelope began a long tirade of accusations towards the two supposed sack-partners. Being a pompous prick, to protect his reputation as Mr. Perfection, Percy naturally yelled his defence right back. Before long, the words were incoherent and Nell simply laughed out loud and snuck back to the Ravenclaw dormitory to wait for the last class- Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Lupin stood at the front of the classroom holding a large black box in his hands.

"Any guesses as to what is inside the box?" He placed the container on the ground in the middle of the classroom and waited for hands to be raised. Only one student's arm rose from the classroom. It was Roger Davies.

"Yes, Roger? Care to take a guess?"

"May I please go to the lav?" Roger stood up as he spoke and dashed out on a frantic urinary control mission.

The pupils huddled around the mystery creature inside the lidded box and tried to pick it up. It was too heavy. They tried to pry the lid off. It was charmed shut. Befuddled, they looked inquisitively at the thing and some made quiet suggestions as to what could be inside. Nell thought it was certainly some small object charmed to feel heavier. As she mused over the unknown contents of the box, she looked over to her left. Lupin was coughing and sniffling quietly at his desk. She walked over to Remus and said,

"Professor, are you feeling quite all right?"

"Oh yes, just a small head-cold. I've gotten some medicine from Madame Pomfrey, so I shall be _just fine_ for tonight. I'll speak to you if it's any different."

"So, will you tell me what's in the box?"

"What will you give me for this information?"

"Anything you want." Nell replied enticingly.

"Nothing. It's just an exercise of wits." Lupin smiled widely and looked over at the puzzled students.

"I did that so they could-" he stopped short when Roger swung the door open.

"Yes, Nell, you are correct! There is nothing in the box. It was simply a test of intellect. You may all be dismissed early today." Remus then turned his head and coughed.

Night closed in around Nell as she sat in the Ravenclaw common room, counting the minutes till she could take a trip to Remus.

Slowly the common room emptied and Nell walked over to the fireplace.

"Lupin's Office" she whispered as she threw the floo powder into the flames.

She arrived and called out,

"Remus?"

No answer.

"Remus?" She called a little louder.

A soft moan came from underneath his desk. Walking around to discover who it was, she recoiled in horror. There, crouched under _her _Remus' desk was a werewolf. In terror she retreated to the door and stopped. The creature made no advances towards her. In fact, he just sat there, looking oddly like…like LUPIN!

Suddenly details from passionate memories came flooding back. The growling he would make when he released, his obsession with having her under the moonlight, the playful biting of her hands. It all made sense now.

"You sick bastard!" Nell screamed into his face and ran from the office.

Auhor's Note: well, you wanted more chapters, you got 'em! Next one will be better, I promise! Review! I still want those thousand reviews!


End file.
